Rise of the Dragon Slayers
by MotherAya
Summary: Acnologia is becoming too much of a threat, therefore, fairy tail decides to become 2nd generation dragon slayers. Follow their journey as they over come obstacles and defeat their fears once and for all. ElfxLu NaxLi GajxLe Sequel to Take the Star
1. Chapter 1

Hi all, thanks for taking the time to tea the sequel of Take the Star.

First off we don't own Fairy Tail, cuz if we did pairings would all be crack.

And second, mmmmm actually I think that was it.

ENJOY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rise of the dragon slayers

In a forest about 25 miles away from magnolia there was a battle between small dragons and a cloaked man and woman. the dragons resembled the hatchlings in the Grand Magic Games the difference is they were different colors and they had eyes. The woman wiped her fist at a dragon and a blood red slash mark came out while the man punched another dragon with a translucent white fist.

"This is starting to get out of hand." The man spoke as in the right light you can see his guild mark on his neck the same place as Elfman in yellow.

"Tell me something I don't know." The woman said clearly irritated as she lifted her guild mark which was gray on her hand.

"Did you know that a human's thigh bones stronger than concrete?" The man asked.

"Not what I meant but that is very interesting." The woman replied.

"Back to the original conversation, we will need help from our guild if we all are going to survive this." The man said.

"Agreed, let's head back to fairy tail." The woman agreed.

the two left for magnolia. with a very special case with them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tiger here announcing the sequel to Take the Star is here. Mother Aya and I hope you enjoy it. do you have anything you want to add Mother Aya?

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED TAKE THE STAR, THE SEQUEL RISE OF THE DRAGON SLAYERS WILL BE MORE ACTION WITH HUMOR. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!**

 **LOVE,**

 **Mother;)**


	2. Chapter 2

A dark cloud loomed over the Fairy Tail guild hall, it had been that way since Lucy, Elfman, Gajeel and Levy had left. "I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Knocking the chair over Natsu stood with arms raised in the air as flames danced from his mouth. It had been over 5 months since the group had gone off for Gajeels training, and Fairy Tails Fire dragon slayer was becoming more and more restless without the presence of his best friend.

"Shut it Flame Brain, we all want them to come back already!" Fairy Tails Ice stripper sat on the other side of the table in nothing but his boxers, arms crossed over his chest.

"What did you call me, Stripper?" Both mages had heads pressed against one another, tempature rising for one, the other dropping.

Before either Fairy mage could continue on with their traditional brawl, the guild doors burst open. The guild became silent as they waited for the newcomers to entire, on edge, unsure if it was an enemy or ally. Slowly to figures began to emerge from the cloud of dust in cloaks, the first to emerage was a man with spiked black hair wearing only white pants and brown shoes. "What the hell did I tell you?!" a feminine voice was heard, soon after the owner of the voice was a girl around team Natsu's age, with blood deep hair that appeared almost black and piercing orange eyes. "What? It wouldn't open!" the man stooped to eye level with the girl as a vein seemed to pop out.

"ITS BECAUSE YOUR SUPPOSED TO PUSH IT IN NOT OUT!" Said girl reached out a hand and grabbed his head to only a second later, slam his face in the ground. "That's coming out of your half of jewels." Crossing her arms under her chest and giving a the man a death glare, she finally realized her audience. "Oh."

"What the heck Jace?! Was that really nessecary?!" seeing that the girl was no longer focused on him, he too realized the audience. "Oh, hehe sorry bout that, Ill let the master know that was all on me." Rubbing the back of his head as blood still continued to trickle down his nose, the girl known as Jace, handed him a cloth.

"Lets get straight to the point, I need 10 people to get in line for dragon lacrimas, and I mean right now." Jace gave a harden glare that had most fearing the petite girl.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gray was the first to recover as he questioned the duo, "Where the hell did you get dragon Lacrimas?"

Natsu was quick to recover after finally processing the words 'dragon' and 'lacrima', "How the hell did you get a hold of something like that?!" Without waiting for a response, Natsu launched himself at the girl without a second thought. Inches before his fist could connect to the girls face some sort of hard rock stood in between, only a slight chip coming off from his attack.

"What the hell?!"

"They stopped Natsus attack, like it was nothing!"

"Is that fucking diamond?!"

Questions began to fill the guild as panick began to rise. "Look, we're not the enemy. We're part of Fairy Tail as well." Turning his head to the side a yellow Fairy Tail guild mark was seen, the girl raised up left her arm palm facing towards them as a grey guild mark was shown on her inner wrist. "Now how bout we cool it down a notch and talk this whole thing out?"

No matter the proof they showed, Natsu was still on edge. The scent coming off the two was something he was sure he'd smelled from somewhere before, and it didn't matter still Doranbolt had infiltrated Fairy Tail once before who's to say these two weren't doing the same. "No way, I've been in Fairy Tail all my life and I've never seen you two before."

Letting out a breath the still shirtless man ran a hand through hair, "What did I tell you Bruno, but no one ever listens to the midget." Crossing her arms under her breasts once again, Jace made her way towards the bar, "Is the master in? He can clear this up." The demon barmaid felt an unusual pulse beat within her as she locked eyes with the young women, "No sorry."

Bruno faced the Fairy Tail guild as he began to explain part of the reason they were having trouble remembering them. "Look we where here years ago, we had a mission assigned to us by master that was and still is top secret. We had to be sure our cover wouldn't be blown, so we had Mest earse your memories of us."

"Mest? He was Doranbolt in disguise, so your either an enemy or someone from the council who's trying to give us hell again." Gray stood next to Natsu in dark pants and shoes, he like natsu was also having a hard time believing them.

"OH FOR FUCK SAKES! Where's Levy and Elfman? Those two still have memories of us." Bruno turned to the foul mouth girl with a questioning glance, "I had Mest leave them in case this happened, and I told both you and gramps it would."

Lisanna placed a comforting hand on Natsu's shoulder as she took charge of the situation, "They went off training 5 months ago, we don't know when theyll be back."

Bruno thought of how much time they had left, but no matter in order to pull it off they needed everyones cooperation. "Can you tell us where their at?"

"Like Hell We Will!" Their was no way that he was putting his bestfriend in danger, the two had Natsu so on edge he was having a difficult time not lighting up.

"Holy hell, then come with us! We're running out of time!" Seeing the desperation behind the temperamental girls eyes had what remain of team natsu and the strauss siblings in inner conflict.

Should they take them? They had the numbers if they were to attack them, but their unknown magic could send them all to defeat. "We'll take you but it's going to be a 7 man team coming along." After savoring and finishing her slice of cheese cake Erza took hold of the reins, "Lisanna, Natsu, Gray, Mira, Juvia, Wendy, and I will take you," A flash of light surrounded the red head and as quickly as it died down a swords tip was pointed at Brunos throat. "but if we sense any deception from you two, we will end you."

A soft chuckle escaped the mans throat as he swatted the sword to the side as if it were an annoying fly. "Sure. Whatever you say Tatiana." Grabbing his shirt and cloak from his partner he swiftly put them on as he made his way towards the exit. "We'll leave tomorrow, so until than." Both mages excited the guild hall without a backwards glance, the guild was left in silence for sometime till their magic could no longer be sensed.

"I don't trust them." Grays eyes were still trained on the opening of the guild doors.

"They don't smell right." Wendy nodded her head in agreement with Natsu.

"Nothing we can do, we must confirm with Levy and Elfman." With that Tatiana made her way to the bar asking for another slice of cake.


	3. Chapter 3

To say everyone was on edge was an understatement. The tiniest snap of a twig had all Fairy Tail members in attack mode, including Bruno and Jace. The two "Fairy" mages were in the middle with Erza, Lisanna, Wendy, and Mira taking the lead as Juvia, Gray and Natsu brought up the rear.

Seeing the two mages scanning the forest on the sides had Natsu's stomach twist with unease _, "What are those two looking for?"_ Their scent was driving him mad, he was sure he had smelled the scent coming off the two from somewhere before but couldn't figure out where.

Wendy had kept glancing back at the two mages, this time when she glanced back she saw the man, Bruno taking off his cloak and shirt off as he handed them to Jace, who Subconsciously took it and held it close to her chest. Before she could question them about why they do it, a screech was heard in front of her.

Turning her attention along the path, she realized some kind of creature running down the dirt path. As it came closer, her eyes widen with shock and surprise as she took in the creatures features.

"Is that a dragon?" Everyone had stopped in their tracks as they took in the dragon, it was the size of the creature like dragons they had fought in the Grand Magic Games. However, the one before them was a light shade of blue with piercing green eyes. Just as it had leaped up to attack, it fell to the ground in half, with Bruno standing next to it.

"What the hell? Why'd you kill it?!" Natsu to two menacing step towards the man, pushing aside the girl as he did so.

The man they had seen at the guild was relaxed and calm with a hint of a childish side, but the man that stood before Natsu had an intimidating posture with a hard glare directed at the Pink haired slayer. "First off, don't go pushing my partner like you have the right." Natsu stood frozen in place from the sudden change in character as the tall man walked by him, helping his friend up. "Second, did that thing look like it wanted to chat?"

Everyone focused their attention on the man who reminded them so much of their lightning slayer at the moment, "It's not over those blue ones come in packs of ten." Before they could question them any further, more of the dragons had launched themselves from the forest.

Just as Erza reequipped a sword in hand, the beast had made a quick step to the side. As she continued to attack the miniature dragon, the more it would dodge. Taking a quick glance around she noticed everyone was having difficulties. "I can't get a hit!"

"SAME HERE!"

"Yeah here too."

As Erza lunged to attack its mid-section, it sprang into the air. As Erza watched with wide eyes as it descended onto her and unable to stop it. A stand of scarlet hair was cut through by talons before a bright light covered the beast.

"Diamond Dragons Roar!" As the light died down, Erza noticed that it was not light that had consumed the dragon but shards of diamond with sunlight retracting off its hard surface. _'Another dragon slayer?'_

As everyone one tried to wrap their minds around what was heard, another shout had the mages confused. "Blood Dragons Roar!"

As Erza turned her attention to the other "Fairy" mage she saw her reach a lending hand out towards Wendy. "Switch Dragons! They're learning your fighting patterns!"

Without a second thought Natsu, Juvia, Gray, Lisanna, and Mira rotated their opponents and had quickly overcome them. The mages took in their surroundings as they began to regroup, Natsu walked towards them with an angry expression as he wrapped his fingers into the closest of the two outsiders cloak, which so happened to be Jace.

"Either this is pay back or there's something about picking on the midget? What about Bruno? He's right there!" she yelled while pointing a little ways behind her as she was lifted into the air.

"Your both dragon slayers?! Yet you smell like Acnologia!" The group took several steps from the outsiders as Bruno made his way past them and grabbed the fire slayers hand.

"Let her down, now." Holding the man's intense glare, Natsu opened his hand, releasing the burgundy haired girl. "Thanks" again his character had made a complete 180 as a calming smile crossed his face.

It only had Natsu light his hands on fire as he swung his fist into Bruno's face, making direct contact, "ahhhhhh!" Hands extinguishing, Natsu cradled his arm.

"NATSU!" Running up next to the Fire dragon slayer, Wendy quickly began to heal his fractured hand.

"Did you not hear him yell out Diamond Dragon?" Jace kept her attention on the group in case someone else was planning on lifting her off the ground again, while handing her partner his shirt and cloak. "He can turn his body into diamond."

Gray and Erza stood in front of the group as they took in their newest opponent, "I warned you that if any deception, we would end you." Transforming into her heavens wheel, Gray took on a battle ready stance as his shirt came off. "AH GRAY-SAMA!"

"What did we do now?" asked the diamond slayer while letting out a sigh and running a hand through his dark locks.

"You're working with the enemy!" Without warning Gray began his ice make magic, "Ice make Lance!"

The attack came at the two as they stood their ground without so much as blinking, "Finally." Was heard by the sensitive ears of Wendy and Natsu. As they watched the attack hit, a large cloud of dust was kicked up.

"What the hell, blocked head!" a familiar deep voice was heard as another was heard. "Jace?"

As the dust settled down, a familiar iron and script mage could be seen, "AHHHHH LEVY!" the temperamental girl had also done a 180 as she glomped on the tiny blue haired girl.

"What's with all the noise?" Emerging from tall bushes, fairy tails blond busty mage made her appearance with a rather large man following close behind. "Elfman, good to see you again!" Raising his arm out both men locked them at the elbow, "Bruno, it's been awhile."

Mira walked past Erza and Gray as she made her way to the second group, "You know them?"

Levy turned to face the group as the blood slayer kept her in her embrace, "Yeah, we all do. But everyone had their memories altered for some mission the master had them do."

A quite pink haired slayer gently pulled on his girlfriend's arms as he stood with bangs shadowing his eyes. Seeing the slayer make his way towards his lifetime partner, Bruno's cheerful mood once again changed as he watched Natsu stand before Jace. "I'm sorry."

Levy stared at Natsu for some time as she heard a light laugh come from next to her, "No worries pinky, I did a lot worse to ya when we were kids." Looking up and seeing the girl's large smile, had an image of a girl with similar eyes and hair appear in his mind's eye.

Natsu's signature grin took over as his worries began to dissipate. Eyes quickly switching over to the demon barmaid, Jace hugged the small blunette to her chest while leaning over the petite women.

"That perverted old man is at another "conference", isn't he?"

Tilting her head to the side as if trying to read her mind Mira gave the girl an innocent child look, "Yea, how'd you know?"

Leaning back over the script mage without having realized she was suffocating her to death, Jace began to braid Levy's hair. "It's the second Wednesday of the month." Was all she said, as if that was answer enough.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thank you for reading! Today is a special day, its TIGERTYLERS BIRTHDAY!**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

 **Love,**

 **Mother;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Rise of the dragon slayers

Once everything was settled, the Fairy tail mages went back to the guild for a well deserved explanation.

"Our mission was to take down Acnologia or to at least to find a way to take him down." Bruno explained.

"When we found Acnologia, we saw something I would rather not have seen." Jace said with a disgusted face.

"Acnologia is multiplying." Bruno said.

"WHAT?! THAT DRAGON THAT ALMOST KILLED US IS MAKING MORE?!" Natsu yelled.

"I am curious as to who the Mother is." Mira said.

"It is rather hard to explain but I can try to explain by saying Acnologia is somewhat of a mad scientist. He is cloning babies of himself and adding parts of other dragons he killed to make his own dragon army." Jace said.

"Those light blue ones would have made Ice dragons." Bruno said.

"Each one will be as bad as Acnologia but weaker. They are becoming more out of hand and it is becoming too much for this big lug and a midget like me." Jace said while crossing her arms.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you are not a midget, you are fun sized?" Bruno said while placing and messing up the girls hair.

"Sorry, old habits die hard." She answered back as she smacked his hand away and combed her hair with her fingers

"Speaking of habits, can we ask you two questions about yourselves?" Erza asked.

"Sure, lay it on us." Bruno said.

"What are your full names?" Mira asked.

"Bruno Ore" Bruno introduced

"Jace Sanguine" Jace introduced

"What generation dragon slayers are you?" Laxus asked.

"We are both 3rd generation. I was raised by my father Carbore." Bruno said.

"I was raised by my mother Veinia." Jace said.

"Why do you strip off your cloak and shirt at times?" Gray asks while stripping into his underwear.

"Hypocrite" Natsu muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY FLAMEHEAD?!" Gray yelled

"YOU HEARD ME YOU NUDIST SNOWMAN! Natsu yelled back.

"Do I hear fighting?" Erza asked with a glare.

"No Ma'am" They said in unison while swinging an arm around each other and kicking their outer foot in rhythm.

"The reason is because I was born with an unusually high body temperature and malfunctioning sweat glands. In other words my skin is always normal but I can't cool myself down. I have that shirt because it has a cooler in it. I take it off because I don't like to fight in it, if it gets destroyed, it costs a lot of money to repair or to buy another one." Bruno said.

"That has to be the saddest story I ever heard. I am so sorry." Gray said while crying anime style.

"Why do you smell like Acnologia?" Natsu asked.

"Camouflage, some of the dragons can't tell the difference between Acnologia and us if we have the scent. We can change it back if you want." Jace offered.

"That would be comforting." Gajeel answered in a annoyed gruff voice.

"Alright." Jace said as a blood red aura covered Bruno and herself and their scents changed.

"That's better." Natsu said.

"Jace? Bruno? Is that you?" Master asked as he entered the guild hall.

"Yeah it's us." Bruno answered.

"Master, why did you have our memories of them wiped?" Erza asked while standing before the master, hands on her hips.

"To protect them and you." Was the old man reply as he held his hands together behind his back.

"I see." Erza said.

"I assume that Acnologia is getting a little out of hand." Master said while turning to the two partnered team.

"How did you know?" Jace asked while threading her fingers through Levy's hair.

Giving a slight cough with rosy cheeks, the master answered, "The meeting was attacked by miniature dragons." Master said grimly.

Gasps were heard throughout the guild.

"What color were the dragons?" Jace asked rather rashly.

"I remember seeing a grey one." Makarov answered in a thoughtful tone with a hand to his chin.

"Kamikaze bomb dragons." Jace said.

"This is out of my field so what do you two recommend?" Makarov asked.

"With the guild's permission, we would like to make dragon lacrimas and place it inside some of the guild members." Bruno said while standing and once again unconsciously taking his coat and shirt off and handing them over to the blood slayer.

"That is not up to me, but to the rest of the guild. The process is gonna hurt more than anything you've ever experienced as it fuses your magic to it and the instincts, powers, knowledge, and fangs will be released from it." Makarov said as memories from Laxus surfaced.

"We can take it. Right everyone?" Erza said as the guild cheered for them.

"Alright then, we have 10 lacrimas but we will need a dragon's magic. I think we have one on our side from what I hear." Bruno said as he gestured to Lucy who looked confused.

"I think he is referring to draco." Elfman said leaning over the blond.

"Oh yeah… Open gate of the dragon, Draco." Lucy called forth and a small golden dragon with a cream underbelly appeared.

"What can I do for you princess?" the dragon asked.

"Can you charge up enough energy to make 10 dragon lacrimas?" Lucy asked.

"Of course princess, but I need all of you out except the third gen. dragon slayers." Draco said.

"I made stew if you get hungry." Natsu said as he brought out a pot.

"Thanks Natsu, just wait outside while we work and don't let anyone escape until we finish." Jace asked.

"Tch, Like we are going to chicken out." Gray said while trying to strip his boxers, to only have the petite blood haired girl slap his hands away from the waist band.

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news but, you are incompatible with dragon lacrimas." Bruno said as he held up some sort of scanner.

"WHAT?! WHY?" Gray whined.

"It is because you are already a devil slayer, and having two slayer techniques is instant fatality." Bruno said.

"Darn, I really wanted to beat Natsu in his own game." Gray said disappointedly.

"It also says that Mira is also incompatible due to having a certain takeover she does." Jace said.

"Oh well then." Mira said without any disappointment in her voice.

"Everyone else is compatible, so who is going to become dragon slayers then?" Bruno asked.

It was quiet for a while before a weak voice sounded from next to Gajeel. "I'll do it." Levy said stepping up from the crowd, all the while Jace giving her a confident smile.

"If Levy is doing it then so am I." Lucy said stepping up to the blunette.

"If Lucy is doing it then I am as well." Elfman threw an arm over the blond and gave her a reassuring smile.

"And if Elfman is doing it then so am I." Lisanna said while giving her a cheerful and confident look back to her pink haired slayer.

"I am not backing down from this challenge." Erza stated while crossing her arms under her large breast.

"I can't be upstaged by Erza again." Evergreen said with a fan to her face.

"Guess that means we go too." Freed said as stood next to the fairy mage with a powerful stance.

"Yep, we won't hear the end of it if we don't" Bixlow said with his tongue hanging out. "If we don't, if we don't" Bixlow's babies followed.

"Ok, we need two more. volunteers?" Jace said with a glare as if it would have people lining up.

"If Gray-sama cant then neither will Juvia." Juvia said, but Gray pulled her aside to talk with her.

"Juvia, I think you should, I am already a devil slayer, so if you want to, you can." Gray said.

"Juvia changed her mind." Juvia said as she stared at her hand that was being held bybher precious Gray-sama.

"Ah, What the heck, I will make my father proud." Cana said as she stumbled her way away from the bar.

"All right then. we will be done soon." Draco said.

"Let's leave them to their business then." Makarov said as everyone left the guild.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Elfman, do they really know what they're doing?" Cana asked.

"Of course! They're both men who know what they're doing." He yelled out in his 'manly' voice.

BOOOOOOOOM! An explosion was heard coming from the guild, everyone looked at one another with unease.

"At least I think so." Elfman said as people, (Bixlow, Levy, and Lucy) were trying to sneak away.

The door opened and Bruno came out. "We are done, just so you know we did not cause that explosion, there is a friendly bomb factory not far from fairy tail." Bruno said and everyone relaxed at that.

"You would think that we would have noticed a bomb factory." Laxus said arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Hey Bruno, We need to do one last thing, can you come here?" Jace asked from somewhere inside the guild hall.

"Sure be right there." Bruno replied "Give us 10 more minuets." Bruno said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

10 minuets later.

BOOOOOOM! another explosion was heard.

"Probably the bomb factory again." Levy said and everyone nodded.

The door opened and smoke came out from the building with a coughing Bruno emerging from the dark smoke.

"Natsu, what was in your soup?" Bruno asked.

"Uhh, basil, corn, tomato, 17 moruga scorpion peppers, chili peppers, and bell peppers." Natsu said. "Why? Natsu asked innocently.

"Draco put a spoon in your soup, the spoon exploded in his face and the soup caught on fire. Jace tried to put water on it but it exploded. Luckily only a table was damaged but you may not want to get Jace angrier than she is." Bruno said while giving a nervous laugh and rubbing the back of his head.

"MY EYEBROWS! HES DEAD!" Yelled an angry Jace from inside.

Everyone stared wide eyed at the space Natsu onced occuppied. Mira shook her said from side to side, "Hes not cooking for the guild ever again."

"We are finished anyways." Bruno said as he stepped further out.

Everyone cheered.

"Would you like to know which dragon you got?" Bruno asked as everyone nodded with excitement

"Elfman, you got the Earth dragon

Lucy, You got the star dragon

Levy, you got the Dragon of Knowledge

Juvia, you got the water dragon

Lisanna, you got the color dragon

Evergreen, you got the shimmer dragon

Erza, you got the blade dragon

Freed, you got the rune dragon

Bixlow, you got the soul dragon

and Cana got the paper dragon

Oh and before I forget, Lisanna and Elfman, the dragon lacrima will enhance your take over with your element." Bruno said.

"Thank you." Elfman said and patted Bruno on the back.

"Lets start. Elfman, Lucy; you're are up first." Bruno said as the duo went into the guild with bruno.

"Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, Mira, Laxus and Master are welcome to see but not to interrupt while we work." Jace said. All of them came into the guild. Freed made runes around 2 operating tables in the middle of the guild, and another one around the room to make it sound proof.

"You might want to err…" Bruno gestured towards Elfman's shirt.

"Hmm? Oh!" Elfman said as he pulled off his shirt.

"Lucy got the message and took off her shirt as well."

The two went onto an operating table where they both lied down on them. Bruno came around and put diamond restraints on their wrists, ankles, and waist.

"I have done all I can for now. Jace you're up." Bruno said as he left and Jace entered with a case of some sort.

"This won't hurt a bit." She said as she pulled out a chainsaw and started it up while laughing maniacally.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" both Lucy and Elfman screamed in terror as they both passed out.

"All right then, Bruno! Get the syringes, they're out cold."

Bruno came out with 2 syringes. one that wass gold and one that was brown. he injected the Golden one into Lucy's while he injected the brown one into Elfman. "This should be easier for thier bodies and magic to except." He said as a glowing circle appeared in the place he injected it and then it moved in the path of the bloodstream and into a place where it stopped and then vanished. In place of where it vanished, there was a scar the same color and length as Laxus', Sting's and Rouge's scars. Elfman had what looked like 3 mountains the bigger one behind 2 smaller ones appeared on his right pectoral. Lucy had a star on her forearm. They then force fed them a small blue package which would help with motion sickness for nine hours as the lacrimas would start to form, Elfman and Lucy woke up soon after swallowing.

"Sorry about that, this was a setup so to reduce the pain. Appearently fear induced unconsciousness makes it less painful and quicker." Bruno said.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! MY FATHER PUT IT IN WHILE I WAS CONSCIOUS! I WAS IN PAIN FOR 3 MONTHS!" Laxus yelled clearly angered.

"They will only be in pain for until tomorrow. Its something we put together. Jace said glaring at the huffing lightning slayer.

"Here, let me help you out." Bruno said and released the two. They immediately felt pain throughout their bodies and nearly collapsed. "Let me help you 2 home… Lucy's or Elfman's house?" Bruno asked.

"Mine, I have a bigger bed so we can comfort each other." Elfman said.

"Err…" Jace stuttered with her face matching her hair.

"Oh, we won't do anything like that, at most we will cuddle if we feel like it." Lucy said.

"BABIES" Mira squealed and passed out again.

"Jace, get Mira into the infirmary while I bring Elfman and Lucy back to Elfman's house." Bruno said as he put an arm around Elfman and Elfman had Lucy on his back. Jace picked Mira up and brought her to the infirmary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

20 minutes later,

Bruno got back to the guild to pick up the next two who will become dragon slayers. "Levy and Bixlow, you may come in." Bruno said and the process continued. Bixlow ended up with a ghost shaped scar on his tricep, Levy got a book shaped scar on her back mirror of her fairy tail guild mark. Evergreen has a scar on her lower abdomen shaped like a butterfly ,Freed had one on his shoulder shaped like one of his runes, Lisanna has a scar of a rainbow shape, and Erza has one that looks like a blade. Everyone got home all in pain but the worst is over. Each were given a package of the motion sickness medicine as well as Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, and Laxus. there were 3 extra for the other dragon slayers.

The only major casualties were one table, 1 inch of Jace's hero sandwich as well as eyebrows and Draco's pride.


	5. Chapter 5

Bruno had been the one to volunteer on checking on everyone, however Jace had needed to check on the ones in Fairy Hills. She had done well with helping Erza, Cana, Juvia, and especially Levy; but the now shimmer dragon slayer, was another story. After the first time, Wendy was sent to check on her; after 2 days of complete bed rest, the 10 second generation dragon slayers were able to get back to there usuasl routines with minor sores and stiffness.

After stopping by her home for a well needed shower, especially with hers and Elfmans sensitive noses, Lucy walked through the guild doors and into a rather quiet guild hall. Looking around she noticed Gray shirtless, eating his chocolate mint ice cream with Jace as Mira placed her bowl of the same ice cream in front of her.

Noticing the girl having just entering, Mira gave the couple a cheerful hello as she called the busty blond over with her younger brother following. "Morning Mira!" said the cheerful blond as she sat next to the red head.

"It's noon, blondie." said the blood slayer in a monotone voice.

"No one was asking you, short-stuff!" answered Lucy with a vain popping out. Coming back to her sences, Lucy turned her attention to the demon barmaid, "Lisanna and Natsu still not in?"

Part of her question was answered as she saw the white haird mage coming from the basemennt with a large box. "Thats a mans job!" cried the middle Strauss as he took the box from his younger sibling.

"Natsu hasnt came in yet, which is rather odd." answered the oldest takeover sibling as she rose a hand to her chin.

"He's probably fishing with Happy, I heard them planning about it last night when they came by." said the youngest sister, as she leaned on the bar next to her older sister.

"Yeah, your probably ! Lucy, I nearly forgot." Giving the older mage a look to continue, the long haired women pointed towards a corner of the guild. "Draco has been here since the infusion and wont really speak to anyone about why."

Jumping from her seat Lucy let out a rather loud, "What?!" Causing many of the new and old dragon slayers to cringe. "Chill blondie! Hes just depressed from the whole soup exploding thing." answered an irritated orange eyed mage.

Running toward the corner, Lucy left the small group to check on her celestial friend.

"Weren't you angry with Natsu about that ordeal as well?" asked the now naked ice mage.

Standing from her seat the nearly black haired girl began to walk away. "Guess so." answered the salomn haired's girlfriend.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lucy and Elfman sat in the gloomy corner that Draco had been occuypiying for the past 2 days trying to console the tiny dragon as he cried. "B-But how can I be a great, T-Terrifying dragon when I-I lost to SOUP!" wailed the golden creature.

 _'When I get my hands on that pink haird idiot . . . "_ Lucys inner musings were interupted as the guilds doors were vilontly opened.

"NATSU'S MISSING!" cried out a panicked blue feline.

The guild became eerliy silent as the news sank in before panick set in. "Are y-you sure Happy?" Lisanna's voice had wavered a bit as she recalled images of blue dragons.

"He wasn't in bed this morning! I looked through the whole town and at our favorite fishing spot and he wasn't there either!" answered a puffing and panicked exceed.

"We will begin a search through the whole town to be sure hes not just simply fooling around." Rising from her seat, Erza had begun forming teams of 2 when the guild doors were blown off there hinges. Having every mage inside battle ready.

"What the hell did I tell you last time?!" cried the familiar vioce of Jace. "You have to push them in!" Seeing the 2 slayers emerge from the dust cloud, a sheepish smiling, head rubbing Bruno could be seen with a angry glaring petite red head, Jace.

"Hehe, my bad." Before a lecture could be given, a panick stricken feline had attached itself the dark haired mans face.

"Hes Miissing!" cied happy while shaking the mans head as he tried topry the cat off.

"hmm mmssnnn?" wether it be from the vibrations on his white furred belly or from years of living with the unmannered fire dragon slayer, Happy none to quickly answered.

"NATSU! How can you not notice?!" Finally prying the cat off his face Bruno took in a much need breath.

"True, it is pretty quiet." Looking around Bruno noticed the cluster of people at the bar with concerned faces. "No one has really seen him?" Seeing and hearing them say no, Bruno raised his head to the air and sniffed.

The scent was old in the guild, but he was smelling something from outside. Turning to walk out he noticed his partner looking out to the side as a stong gust of wind blew, "Jacelyn." Giving his long time friend a disapproving look, the girl gave him an angry look and an annoyed "What?"

"Where is he?" Crossing his arms and spreading his legs shoulder width apart, Bruno stood in front of the blood mage as her hair turned black.

"I don't know." was her answer as she stared back into sky blue eyes.

"We've traveled together for years, your hair turns black when you lie. Also, you always had this thing about Natsu disappearing when he did something to you?" Giving out a defeated sigh, Jace began walking out the guild, "Fine."

Looking back to the crowd, Bruno gave them a cheerful smile as he tolded them to follow while walking next to his partner and lecturing her once again.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The group had come to a stop in front of an abandoned warehouse just at the edge of Magnolia's forest.

"He's in here." said the slayer as the rest followed her into the rundown building.

"Is he even alive?" asked the ice mage without concern in his voice earning a smack to the head by the Mighty Tatiana.

"Perhaps." replied the girl with an eerie smile as she took the lead once again.

"Is it me? or does it seem like she has some sort of death planned out for Natsu?" asked the Star dragon, with many of the group nodding their heads in confirmation.

"She doesn't." Looking behind the group had just realized Bruno trailing behind. "It may look like it but she doesn't."

The group had paused momentarily as Jace continued further, either not noticing or not wanting to listen. "How can you be so sure? I mean who knows how long she would have had him here if it wasn't for you." Lucy crossed her arms under her large breasts as she gave the mage a determind look.

Bruno not one to let anyone talk down on his partner gave the girl a menacing look before he collected his cool, "Look, I know she's not the most mannered person or talkative but when it comes to Natsu, Levy and me, she give up her life before allowing anything happen to us. And even the rest of the guild but when it comes to us three, she's alot more protective than what she seems." Walking past the group Bruno left them behind as he went in search of his teammate.

"He's right Lu." Everyone focused their attention on the blue haired girl as she followed the diamond slayers form, "I remember when she first came she wouldn't talk to me or anyone but Bruno." Levy could remember the day very well, when the two had first walked in many of the guild had been afraid of Jace, adults included.

"I don't know why she ignored everyone, but I do know Natsu did something and she apologized to most of the guild about it." Smiling at the group Levy was so glad that Jace had trusted her to allow her in to her walls as her best friend. "I'm Jace's best friend, but Natsu, he was her first friend from the guild." The group stared at her in silence, even Elfman as he wasn't to close to the girl that he never really noticed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The group had caught up just in time as Jace began to open a rather larger and rusted door, revealing a pouting dragon slayer dangling in the middle of the room.

"NATSU!" the group cried out as he jumped in surprise from the noise.

"Yosh! You found me!" yelled the slayer as the blue feline used his sharp claws to cut the anti-magic ropes.

Not thinking about the fall, the pink haired dragon landed face first into a pile of decaying wood, only to emerge screaming with a coakaroach roaming on his face. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

All girls including the shirtless ice mage and take over mage, screamed in unison as Natsu ran behind them yelling for them to take it off. Bruno watched with amusement as they ran around the room multiple times before Jace tossed her shoe into the slayers face.

"Did I get it?" curiose Bruno walked towards the slayer as the rest panted for air.

"Mmm it's still twitching." Another shoe whizzed by his head as Jace's left one collided once again. "You got it."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Mother here, hope your enjoying it so far! it's been fun working with Tigertyler7 once again, let us know what you think so far!**

 **Love,**

 **Mother;)**


	6. Chapter 6

The 10 new second dragon slayers stood in side by side, in front of 4 third generation dragon slayers and one second. Sting and Rouge looked amongst the group deciding on which to take under their wing to train.

"I got Freed and Evergreen." was the gruff reply of Laxus Dreyar. The two mentioned slayers stepped up and began to follow behind the leaving figure of their God.

Stumbling out, Bixslow called out at the retreating figures. "Hey what about me?!" A cool hand was placed on the tall mage's shoulder, glancing back he noticed the shadow slayer.

"Our magic's are more similar I believe it would be best if you were to train under me." Giving a small nod of his head, Bixslow took his place next to Rouge as him and the others thought of which slayers to train.

"I got Elfman and Lucy." said a grinning and shirtless diamond mage, "its light and a sort of earth magic." High fiving his longtime friend, Bruno turned to his childhood partner. "I'll be training them at the Mysterious Canyon so if you need me and can't get hold of me, you know where to find me." Ruffing up Jace's red hair he turned with a backwards wave.

Jace watched them disappear as they existed Magnolia before choosing her two slayers, "Levy and Lisanna will be coming with me." Two loud thuds were heard from behind, looking back Natsu could be seen on the ground with Gajeel laying on top.

"Get the hell off me, Metal head! You weigh more than Lucy!"

"Shut the Hell up, Flame Brain!" Dusting themselves up, a small light bulb appeared at the top of their heads.

" **What do you mean you'll be taking Levy and Lisanna?!** " smacking the two out of her face, the blood slayer stood over them with a scary aura.

"I mean as I said, she was my Levy before she was ever yours, pin cushion." She said while glaring at the iron slayer as a cold shiver ran down his back. "And Lisanna needs someone to teach her control, you my pink haired guild mate don't know anything about control."

Crossing their arms and pouting like children the two slayers watched as their significant other waved good-bye and walked alongside their trainer.

"Well than I guess I'll take the two babes, Juvia and Cana." said a smirking Sting as Cana gave the blonde haired Teen a flirty smile and red faced Juvia stuttered that only her Gray-sama could have her heart, the three began to walk off as Sting yelled out a "later."

"Then that leaves Erza with us." answered a quivering Bixslow as Rouge turned even paler then what he was and slightly green. "Yes, so it seems."

Erza stood in front of the two with confidence and vigor, "I look forward to training with the two of you. I expect nothing but the best from you two, during our training." Turning, Erza Scarlet took the lead as she and her group excited the town with Rouge sighing with a hand to his head and Bixslow using the mages back to write his will.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Yelled Natsu with flames coming out of his mouth.

"No shit, match stick!" grunted Gajeel, his eyes never leaving the direction Levy had disappeared in. "If that red head so much as scratches shrimp, she'll be answering to me."

"Oh no! If Lisanna burns off her eyebrows, SHE'S GONNA TIRE HER UP AND LEAVE HER FOR DEAD!" fainting at the thought, Natsu began to think up all sorts of scenarios that had Lisanna punished. Gajeel was no different, after hearing what she had done to salamander, there was no guarantee that Levy wouldn't be in the same position.

"If you two are so worried why not follow them?" answered a cool voice.

Looking to their right they noticed Fairy Tail's Ice mage with a bag thrown over his shoulder with one handing holding a strap and the other in his pocket.

"HA! You're not as dumb as I thought Ice princess!" Natsu yelled back as he took off down the path the girls and taken before relying on scent.

"Tsk, idiot." muttered Gray as he continued along his path.

"Grow a pair already." stated red eyed mage as he stood to dust himself off. "You already know how she feels, so why not just tell her a got damn yes or no?"

Not looking back Gray let the slayers words sink in before giving a reply, "I don't know what you're talking about." Was all he could answer as he continued on not wanting to hear any more.

"Sure, it's just a coincidence that you're heading in the same direction she went right?" Gajeel was rewarded with no reply as the ice mage continued to get further and further. "Just know this, I will beat the living shit out of you if you hurt her."

Stopping Gray looked back at the slayer before giving an affirmative nod and continuing on. Gajeel watched him disappear over the hill before he ran off behind the fire slayer.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Bislow pick up those feet! Now: JUMP, RUN, DIVE, JUMP!" Bixslow was doing everything she called out without missing a beat, when they had been trailing behind Tatiana they had figured that they were going off way out of town, when really they had ended up on the outskirts of Magnolia in the forest where Laki had been awaiting them.

 _FLASHBACK_

" _Uh Erza not doubting you or anything, since I'm sure_ _ **you**_ _have at least a since of direction" said Bixslow only muttering the second part under his breath, "but do you know where we're going?"_

 _Giving the Soul Dragon Slayer a confident smile before turning back to the creepy forest, glancing behind him, he noticed the shadow slayer smiling at the enviornment while a cold chill ran down his spine._ _ **'Hell, I'm see souls and spirits, yet this place gives me the creeps'**_ _thought the soul slayer._

" _Ahhh, so thou art brave to enter my cavren of death." Bixslow would have passed out to the voice alone, but he was the soul slayer now for crying out loud. From behind he heard a gush of air leave the shadow slayers lungs as Laki came out into the eerie light coming in-between the tree leaves._

" _I assume it's already prepared than?" Bixslow always thought that Laki was a bit on the odd side but hearing her speak now that he was so close to her had him second thinking this slayer shit._ _ **'If I get the creeps from this chick, how sure is it ill be able to defeat tiny dragons?'**_

" _Aye it is, you have a remarkable taste in equipment Tatiana. I shall let you and your companions be." With that the creepy purple haired girl vanished in the trees._

" _Your guild mate is quite . . . peculiar." Stated the Rouge as he walked up next to Bixslow._

" _That's putting it nicely." Mumbled out Bix as he looked around only to just noticed the lack of presence from his totems. "Hey, where are my babies?" questioned the new slayer as he did a 360 looking around the forest._

 _A comforting hand was placed on his shoulders as he looked into the red eyes of the third generation slayer, "Your magic is unstable, because of that the souls and your totems were relinquished from their vessel."_

 _The air got caught in his throat as he tried to summon his babies to his side, but it was difficult when it shouldn't have been. Panic began to rise as he fell to his knees becoming more aware to the fact that they were no longer able to be at his side._

 _Rouge took several steps back from the new slayer as the space around the mage began to rise with magic and decrease in temperature. "Bixslow, calm down. All you need is training, and they can be with you once more." Yelled out the mage as he threw his arms up to block the debris from hitting his face._

" _That's enough!" Cried out the new blade dragon slayer as she gave a firm pound to the soul mages head, having him come to his senses. "If you truly want to be reunited with your dolls than you must train to control your new source of power."_

 _Standing with hands on her hips, Bixslow stood from his spot as he turned his head the opposite direction from Erza and Rouge. "Yea, you're right." Taking a deep breath, Bixslow turned back around with his signature grin, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get started!"_

 _Smiling at the mages enthusiasm Erza turned to their trainer, "I hope you don't mind but I had something set up for us." Giving a small smile in return, Rouge shook his head indicating that there was no problem. "Very well than, come."_

 _When Bixslow came into the area Laki had emerged from before he really did faint. Rouge on the other hand had turned incredible pale as dread took over him, while Erza stood confidently and smiling at the display._

 _A wooden 'torture' mechanism was set up with iron spikes on rotating pillars of wood laying sideways with ropes hanging here and there with sharp ended wood stakes awaited for its victims. On the other side of the "pit of death" stood tall a large wall that was impossible to jump over, with more of the rotating iron spiked mechanisms on the path._

" _Let's get started shall we."_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **SO SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY! TIGER AND I USUALY UPDATE EVERY 2 DAYS OR WEEK BUT WE HAVE SOME THINGS IN LIFE GETTING IN THE WAY OF THAT.**

 **ILL BE UPDATING "SIBILING RIVALRY" LATER TONIGHT.**

 **AGAIN SUPER SORRY AND WE'LL GET BACK TO IT AS SOON AS WE CAN!**

 **LOVE,**

 **MOTHER;)**


	7. Chapter 7

The Mysterious Canyon. Bruno's home and also where he trained. Inside the canyon there is a cave that leads to an underground spring and is full of crystals of all different colors and sizes. With crystals that gave off beautiful colors that would light up your path because of body heat. The crystals in the spring were activited by touch and would also light up in different shades of blue, green, and reds; there is a hole at the top letting moonlight in on an island in the middle of the lake sized spring, making all the crystals' glow shine brighter.

"Wow… this place is… is…" Lucy was cut off by Elfman.

"Too beautiful for words." Elfman said in awe.

"ROCKY! WHERE ARE YA?" Bruno called out, turning around in circles.

"Bruno? Is that you?" a small grey exceed came out, wearing a hard hat and some small brown pants with a utility belt on it. The belt included rock climbing gear.

"Hey, Rocky. good to see you again. sorry again I left you here while I was on my mission." Bruno said as he crouched down, running his fingers through the exceeds dusty fur.

"It's alright." said the smiling exceed before he saw a towering figure over his partners shoulder, eyes widening in realization. "Elfman? Last time I saw you, you were only just a runt compared to what you are now." Seeing a blonde haired girl next to the over grown man, Rocky walked up to the girl with a fur paw out. "You must be one of those Belly dancers I see in those magazines, either that or a sumo wrestler." Rocky said innocently with a closed eyed smile.

At that Elfman was growling and grabbing onto a crystal so hard, it cracked without any effort.

"I am not that ugly." Lucy sobbed in a corner.

"ROCKY! THAT IS AN EXTREMELY INAPPROPRIATE THING TO SAY! That is Lucy heatphilia, she just happens to be Elfman's Girlfriend." said Bruno with a disapproving look with arms crossed over his chest.

"OOPS! I DID IT AGAIN! Rocky said. "I apologize, i have a bit of a social disorder where I mean to say one thing but I say another." Rocky apologized.

"What did you mean to say?" Lucy asked as she looked to the exceed with tears running down her eyes from her gloomy corner.

"I meant to say new member or a fashion model." Rocky said.

Lucy had suddenly appeared in front of the exceed, hugging it tightly "Ok, I forgive you." Lucy said before dropping the unconcious exceed to the ground.

Shaking his head sideways with a smile on his face, Bruno clapped his hands loudly. "Anyway, lets start training by eating your element." Bruno said. "I can eat Gemstones or anything made purely out of carbon. Elfman, you can eat any mineral. Lucy, you can eat light meaning sunlight, moonlight, or starlight. Jace eats blood, Juvia Eats water, Erza eats weaponry, Bixlow eats ectoplasm, sting eats anything white, Rouge eats shadows, Laxus eats lightning, Natsu eats fire, gajeel eats metal, wendy eats air, cobra eats poison, freed eats any kind of magic that results from rules or dark barriers, Evergreen eats shiny things, Levy eats ink and I believe Lisanna Eats color." Said Bruno while tapping a finger to his chin, before shaking his head as if clearing it of his thoughts. "Any ways, Let's get started!" Bruno said as he guided Lucy to the island and gave a rock to Elfman who was a little reluctant.

"I wonder how the Jace and Vamp are? And what kind of training the others are doing?" Rocky asked himself as walked off to a deeper part of the cave, with a pickaxe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gray followed Sting, Cana, and Juvia into a forest next to a lake. Seeing the three getting comfortable as they placed their belongings near a large boulder, and removing their tops due to the humidity in the area. His teeth clench tightly as he watched the blonde slayer comment about Juvias bathing suit causing her to blush a light pink. Before blowing his cover he had a perfect Idea on how to spy on them without arousing suspicion.

"Now, let's begin with…"Sting was interrupted by Gray, who was wearing and outfit Michelle had left at Lucy's before turning back into a doll, with a blond curly wig and lipstick on while holding an umbrella over 'her' head.

"Excusei mua, but my house is near by and I want t make sure you don't damage it. Would it be ok if I watched to make sure nothing bad happens?" Gray asked in a very noticeable high pitched voice as he batted his eyes.

"That is so fake, there is no way that Sting is going to fall for that." Cana said to juvia quietly and she nodded.

"Ok, come on over!" Sting said excitedly as he wrapped an arm around 'her' waist.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAA?! Both Juvia and Cana both yelled in surprise.

"Thank you." Gray said while giving a flirtasous smile and made his way over to a boulder, sitting on it and pulling out some opera binoculars so that he could watch sting very closely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tiger here;

Well sorry for the wait. but I hope this chapter makes up for it.


	8. Chapter 8

"Again!" Hollered out a female voice as the sound of an explosion went off not soon after. "KEEP IT UP!" yelled the same female voice as another boulder exploded.

"HEY!" cried a petite blunette as a large portion of the boulder fell on her head while she was meditating. "Not so close!" yelled the new slayer as she huffed and plopped back down, indian style with hands on her knees, glaring at the red and white haired girls.

Jace let out a loud sigh as she yelled out 'Break!' to Lisanna.

Said mage let out a groan as she fell backwards, arms and legs spread wide as she tried to soak up the cool breeze in the shaded forest. "H-how m-uch more training, d-do w-e have to . . . do?" questioned the color dragon slayer.

Jace plopped down infront of Levy before stating, "Once all your magic as regular mages is depleted and restored anew."

Lisanna army crawled her way to the two girls, to sore to stand and walk. Seeing Levy meditating, Lisanna lightly glared at the girl, finding her lucky that she didn't need to start off with magic training. "Why do we have to do that?" groaned the girl as she let her head fall to the grassy ground.

Opening her mouth to speak, Jace was cut off by the meditating girl. "Depleting our magic is our only chance at stability." Jace gave a small smile that went unnoticed as Levy continued to speak. "Having an intruding magic causes unstable energy in the body that can lead to death. To balance it out, one must release all energy in order to replenish the body with balanced energy to regulate the magic between the body and the magical source." Taking a deep breath Levy slowly openned her eyes as she blinked rapidly before gasping.

"How-how did I know that?" questioned the girl, as Jace poked at the fire.

"Your the dragon of knowledge, you know things from the time dragons came to exsistance to the present." Stated Jace casually as Lisanna looked at Levy with wide eyes. "There may be gaps in some time periods due to the fact that their weren't-"

"weren't any Knowlege dragons at the time." Finished Levy as her eyes became wide. "Oh my! I should write a book for-"

"No." was Jaces reply as she cut off her closest friend. "To give out that much information could cause problems some meant for good others for bad. It could even put nations at war." Stated the red head.

"Oh I-i didn't think it like that." admitted the blunette as she placed a hand to her chin.

Lisanna looked between the two before asking the question she'd been wondering since the first day she became a slayer. "So, how was it that Draco was able to charge several lacrimas with different dragon magic?" she questioned.

Jace looked up with a stoic face as she began to answer the younger Strauss question. "There was a dragon relm once." she began as she turned her attention back to the fire, a faraway look in her eyes as she recalled some of what was told to her as a story. "All the dragons lived in this vast land, rulers of each element seated as chairmen."

"Draco sat as the second head of dragons, for his magic was rare and unique." Stated Levy as her eyes became far as well. "The King of them all was great, and with the strongest of each element they were all powerful."

Lisanna's face held confusion as her question wasn't answered.

"Draco was the dragon of the spirit relm but would journey between the two, taking in the magic of both relms." continued Jace as she looked up to the stars.

"Being a dragon of the spirit allowed him to absob more than just magic to supply his own." commented Levy as she turned to Lisanna. "It allowed him to absorb the magic energy of the great dragons of the Dragon relm."

Lisanna's eyes widen slightly as she thought over what Jace and Levy were saying. "So your telling me that Draco absorbed the different types of magic he got while in the dragon relm!"

Jace turned towards the girl as she confirmed the girls thoughts. "Yes, but it doesn't give him the ability to use their magic, it just gives him more powerful attacks." she stated as she turned back to poking the fire. "Being a celestial being he consumes large portions of magic, so being of great power, he would consume some of the Great Dragons as well."

Lisanna nodded her head as if all that was being said was no surprise, while in a bush uphill had two slayers passed out from over working their brain.

"So that explains the different lacrimas. And why you want us to exhaust our magic, because Draco said so." Said Levy as she held a hand to her chin once again.

"Yes, now get your rest. Training starts first thing in the morning." Lisanna and Levy groaned at the thought as they got themselves comfortable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Scream had all three girls jumping in attack postion as they awoke suddenly.

Seeing the two idiot running down the hill had Jaces whole body heat with anger, _'Those idiots!'_ she thought as Natsu and Gajeel came tumbling down with a black shadow flying over head.

"Give me Blood meow." cried the figure as it landed in the shadows.

Both Levy and Lisanna held each other tightly as they saw 2 gleaming red eyes, Gajeel and Natsu doing the same on the ground. "W-wWHat is it?!" cried the petite women as Jace let out a soft sigh before walking up to it.

"DON"T GO NEAR IT! IT BITE ME!" cried Natsu as he held up his hand to show to tiny puncture between his thumb and pointer finger.

Glaring at the two puncture wounds, Jace looked back at the figure. "Great." she said while still looking into the gleaming red eyes. "What did I tell you about eating things you dont know where its been?" questioned Jace as the shadowed figure stepped into the light.

"Um...that I don't know where its been?" questioned a small black feline with bat like wings and a yellow cross for a belly button.

Glaring at the feline as she picked it up by the scruff of its neck, Jace stared into innocent red orbs. "Sorry Jace, I was hungry." said the exceed as her eyes began to water.

The four mages behind Jace gave an "Awe" at the cute feline. Jace sigh for the umpteenth time "Just don't bite him again, Vamp, Im planning on poisoning him later." Stated Jace as she placed the exceed down.

"WHAT?" cried the pink haired slayer.

Jace gave him the evil glare that had Natsu cowering in fear. "You can do whatever you want." cried Natsu as he hid behind Lisanna

An evil glint could be seen in her eyes, as the group of four shivered with dread. "Really now?" questioned the girl as she took two steps towards them as they took two steps back. "Very well then, you all will be running 7 laps from here to that Moutain." said Jace as she pointed to the barely seen outline of a moutain.

"Are you crazy that can take all day, you damn red head!" yelled the iron slayer but quicky cowered behind Levy as he seen the evil aura around the small girl.

"Fine, I guess you guys wanted 8 should I add one more lap?" Questioned the blood slayer.

"NO!" Shouted the four while 3 glared at the one who added another lap.

"Good, then get going." calmly stated Jace as Vamp lifted herself to sit on her head.

The four grunted and whined as they disappeared. Vamp hung in front of Jaces face as she questioned her. "When was the last time you eaten?" Jace did her best to avoid eye contact as she began to clean up their camping site.

"That long huh?" said Vamp as she let his bat like wings extend before taking flight. "Ill go find something. Ill be back soon!" Yelled her furry companion as she disappered in the sky.

"Thanks Vamp." was her whispered reply.


	9. Chapter 9

"AHHHH I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Birds took to the sky as a sudden female voice cried out in frustration. "Laxus, We have been out in the wild training for a whole month! I need a proper bath!"

Laxus raised an eyebrow at his companion, "Why?" he questioned without really caring, before becoming a slayer, Evergreen had a habit of putting on to much perfume or strong scented shampoos, which on several occasions had Laxus nearly dumping the girl in either a river or the guilds pool. It all depended on where.

Freed placed a comforting hand on the Fairy Slayers shoulder as he gave a gentle smile, "Ill be happy to go into town to fetch you something." Ever clasped her hands together as she swooned at her boyfriends words.

Out of all the slayers Freed had been able to exhaust his magic and replenish it as a Dragon Slayer withing the first two weeks. "Please! I need some shampoo coconut or Jasmine or Cherry blossoms. Also, some new clothes, anything you'd think would look good on me." said the women with a flirtatious wink.

Freed turned several shades red before nodding and making his way to the closest town. Laxus watched the whole thing with indifferance; after no longer hearing his closest friend no longer near by the intimidating man stood to his full height as he toward over the clueless women who was meditating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Feeling eyes on her, Ever cracked open a perfectly shade eyelid, only to see legs. Looking up she noticed Laxus unwavering glare. "Um, yes?" asked the confused girl.

Laxus reached down and pulled the girl to her feet, still locking eyes with her, he questioned the stunned girl. "What made Jace angry with you?" To say Ever was Shocked was an understatement, her heart beat rapidly and she knew without a doubt Laxus could hear it.

"I-I don't know what your talking about." Ever's voice wavered as she tried for a smile.

Laxus only glared at the girl as he let her fall back to the ground, although she was one of his closes friends, he wasn't willing to chose favorites to just have the guild turn their backs on him again. "Unlike the rest of you, I still remember." he stated with hard eyes at Ever as he turned to sit back in his previous spot. He wouldn't allow Mest to erase his memories when he left, reason was because he was an asshole back than . . . well more so than, and wanted to know everything that was happening

Ever sat in stunned silence before resuming her training. She sat in the meditating position, however, her mind was full of panic and dis-ray. _'I have to think of a way to get out of this.'_ thought the woman. She couldn't let anyone find out her plans. If Laxus didn't know why than it only meant that the girl hadn't told him nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He couldn't do it no more, he didn't understand how the hell Michelle did it, but his hands were just itching to toss the damn frilly clothing over his head and welcome the cool breeze to cool down his heated flesh. He had already discarded his underwear in hopes of it being enough but sadly it wasn't.

Cana could only shake her head at the idiot before taking a swig of her 'husband'. She knew it was a matter of time before he would throw the gown to the floor and bless the world with his sculpted body. Looking over at Sting and Juvia, she couldn't help but smirk as she witness Sting placed his hands on the blunettes waist as he kicked her legs apart to have a firmer stance. Though the blonde had done it with no hidden intentions, she knew the raven haired male disguising himself as a woman wouldn't see it a such.

And as she predicted, 'Michelle' stood yelling, before tossing of the frilly material called clothes before launching himself at the unsuspecting blonde, in all his naked glory.

Sting blanched at the sight before and having been caught off guard could only prepare for the impact. However, a rather loud squeal had the 2 slayers cringe as his pupil launched herself in the air just as fast, catching the demon slayer midway and falling on top of him.

"GRAY-SAMA!" said male could only groan at the sudden impact, and blink away the black dots that danced all around him. Shutting his eyes and giving a deep inhale/exhale the mage was happy to see clearly, and allow a small smile slip as he took in the blunette that sat happily with eyes closed on top of him.

The moment ended to soon as a certain brunette cleared her throat and stated sarcastically, "What? Oh my, who would have guessed that 'Michelle' was actually Gray in disguise."

Realizing that he had an audience Gray stood from his position, having Juvia tumble backwards and hit her head. The man grimaced and felt shameful but turned to look away with arms crossed as he faced Sting. "Aren't you supposed to train them? Instead of flirting?"

Sting could only stare at the man before him, having not really listening to him. "Uhhh..." stated the blond as he continued to stare at the man, with shock and surprise mixed on his face.

Juvia sniffled abit as she sat up rubbing her head, with unshed tears in her eyes, Juvia looked up at her, Gray-sama only to fall back with a major nose bleed, red face, and steam coming out of ears. "O-oh. . . a-ah. . . Ga-Gra." unable to make a complete sentence, the only one unaffected of the mans 'modesty'. Cana called out after taking a large drink of a barrel. "Gray! Clothes!"

"Gah! Whe- Wha! WHERES MY UNDERWEAR!" yelled the nudist as he looked left and right looking for his boxers, flustered at being seen in such a way be the "enemy." Finding the misplaced item, Gray stomped back towards the 3rd generation slayer abit embarrassed.

Before the ice mage could argue his point a girlish giggle was heard. The group of four turned their attention to the intruder to only have Cana and Gray turn to stone and crumble to dust at the new comer.

"Oh, I hope I'm not intruding. I'm Michelle." 'she said in a flirtatious giggle as 'she' blinked 'her' eyes cutely to the blond.

Cana was sure that this 'Michelle' would be revealed sooner by Sting since her _father_ was doing a worst job of a disguise than Gray had done.

"OF COURSE NOT!" yelled the blonde as he rushed to the 'girls' side and led her to the rock Gray had been sitting on. "You'll be able to see my every move from here." stated the light dragon slayer as he gave her a flirtatious wink before going to the others.

Gray could hardly keep down his lunch at the action from where he was sitting up.

A little ways away Juvia stood confused. "Michelle, must have many sisters that look like her."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Im sorry this story hasn't been updated as much, I'm not sure if tigertyler will be helping out as much and ive been having writers block for both Rise of the Dragon Slayers and Siblings Rivalry but I promise I will update as much as possible.**

 **Love,**

 **Mother;)**


End file.
